The Unlikely Little Liar
by obsessive360
Summary: Darcy has spent a lot of time lying to people since Thor crashed on Midguard. She lies to Jane, to Phil, and to a random guy (not so random in the MCU) she meets on the streets of New York. Darcy lies to protect people, but could it backfire on her in the end? (My first actual one-shot! I usually write multi-chapter stories!)


A/N: I don't own _The Avengers _or _Thor_. Also, this is my first attempt at a story for either. R&R!

"What the hell, Jane? It's not even ten in the morning, and you are doing research. Wait a minute! Is that my laptop?", Darcy Lewis asked her boss/friend as the astrophysicist tapped away on Darcy's familiar Indian-inspired casing design, fancily bedazzled laptop.

"Sorry, Darcy, but mine can't hold anymore information about the Einstein-Rosen bri- Hey!", Darcy had reached across the table and pulled her laptop away from Dr. Jane Foster.

"Jane, this is my private laptop. A friend got it for me in India, and I don't want anyone else touching it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some of my own work, you know, college work, to get done.", and with that, the graduate-student left the lab with her laptop.

In her room, Darcy signed on and unlocked the special settings using the palm print scanner hidden between the small area underneath the keyboard. As soon as that was done, she signed onto a top-secret S.H.I.E.L.D. messaging system.

"Name and clearance level, please.", the mechanical voice called.

"Darcy Louise Lewis, Level Five. I wish to speak to a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.", she replied clearly, just loud enough for the computer to detect.

"Access granted. Name of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with whom you wish to speak."

"Agent Phillip J. Coulson, Level Seven.", Darcy said this in the same manner in which she said her own name.

"Connecting.", the voice said, and within moments, Phil Coulson's face appeared on the screen.

"I'm not exactly in a secure location, Ms. Lewis.", the agent said, his brow furrowed.

"Where are you now?", she asked, trying not to laugh at the look of extreme stress upon his face.

"LAX, waiting on my flight; I'll be in town this afternoon for an hour or two until they get the company jet out there so I can get back to New York. Hill's probably going to kill me for leaving the boys, as to say Stark and Barton, with her. Banner was supposed to come in for an interview, and Natasha can usually handle herself, so I don't worry as much about her.", Coulson replied, making the Avengers Initiative candidates sound like a group of small children.

Darcy chuckled and shook her head at her _other _boss. At least he knew how to take time away from work for at least a meal, unlike Jane. She never stopped to eat until her stomach began to hurt, which showed her true determination to get Thor back.

"So, Boss-man, what are your plans for lunch?", Darcy asked, honestly eager to escape Jane's frantic working.

"Want to take a trip up to Santa Fe?", Coulson asked, and Darcy just smiled.

"When does your flight land, and where is Lola parked?", the twenty-six year-old asked with a smile, hoping she could drive her boss' beloved cherry red, 1962 C1 Chevrolet convertible.

Phil Coulson exited the Santa Fe airport nearly two-and-a-half hours later, smiling at the sight of the brunette leaning against his favorite convertible, called Lola. Darcy was wearing a jean skirt over brown leggings, a red sweater with a red camisole peaking out from the bottom, brown high-heeled boots, and a red cloche hat over her dark waves. Her light gray-green eyes, from behind her rectangular glasses, were darting around the parking lot, searching for him, and he knew this. When she finally did see him, Darcy leaned back a little bit and grabbed her purse from the driver's seat.

"Let me guess, I don't get to drive?", she asked, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent simply nodded, taking the keys from her hand and opening the trunk.

Darcy huffed before getting in on the passenger side and letting out a laugh at her own dramatic finesse. Phil laughed as well, and the two pulled out of the airport in search of something for lunch.

They wound up at a Mexican restaurant, in a booth in the middle of the dining area. They had only just ordered their drinks when Coulson's cell phone went off. He groaned, looked at the Caller I.D., and groaned again.

"The Assistant Director is calling me, which means something's wrong with my 'kids.' If she comes back before I do-", but Darcy cut him off before his question was finished.

"I know what you're going to order, Phil. Go talk to Maria before we both loose our jobs. Hopefully there wasn't a visit from the Jolly Green Giant.", and with that being said, Coulson hurried out of the restaurant while answering his phone.

Almost as soon as Darcy heard the bell on the door jingle, the waitress was back with her order pad and pen ready.

"Should I wait until your father comes back, Señorita?", she asked Darcy, who let out a light laugh.

"He's not my father, and no. Phil should be back in a moment. I'll have the- Oh no! Phil, what happened?", Darcy had just stopped laughing and was trying to reply when Coulson hurried back to the table with a look of pure terror on his face.

"The arrogance of Stark has shown up once again. I have to get back to New York, Darcy. I am so sorry.", Phil tried to apologize, but Darcy was having none of it.

"I'm going with you. Other than possibly Clint, I'm the only other person you know who could win a sarcasm battle with that moron. Besides, I would love to get away from Jane for a day. She touched my laptop.", the assistant said, and Phil relented, as he really needed to get back to Headquarters.

"Okay, but I'm not sure how Stark will handle my assistant mouthing off to him. Yes, you can bring your taser, and I do mean the new one I brought you back from that convention I went to last month.", Coulson replied, and Darcy smiled at the thought of bringing her new taser, which Phil had actually confiscated from Barton back in New Mexico during Thor's "visit", before getting up to leave.

"We pay for our drinks up front, right?", she asked the server, who nodded, slightly scared that the small young woman in front of her carried a taser.

Within an hour, Darcy and Coulson were on the S.H.I.E.L.D. private jet, enjoying a nice 5-Star lunch. Phil explained what was going on to Darcy, who instantly paled.

"You're saying Stark is upset because an unauthorized S.H.I.E.L.D. laptop was used to access records dealing with what happened a few months ago?", she asked, breathing slowly.

"Pretty much, yeah; is there something you want to share with me?", he answered with his own question.

"Jane had my laptop this morning. Ever since Thor left, she's been going crazy to find a way to open up that damn bridge, so I've been going on runs in the mornings to get away from her every few days. When I got back, right before I called you, she had my laptop, but only had the basic settings on. She said her computers were all filled to the maximum capacity with information. I told her to not touch my laptop, and then I called you. If Stark does anything to have S.H.I.E.L.D. go into Jane's lab, she'll find out I've been working with, or for, you since we got our stuff back. If Jane must be invited to work out of S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities, I would love for it to be after I graduate. I wouldn't be her grad student anymore, and I would be able to see you more often than I do now.", she had whispered the last part, but Coulson still heard her.

"Darcy, we've talked about this. I'm twenty years older than you, your boss, and an agent for a semi-secret government agency. It would never work.", he argued, letting his guard down for a fraction of a second too long.

In that fraction of a second, Darcy leaned in quickly and kissed him. Coulson kissed her back almost involuntarily. When they pulled apart, she was biting her lip as she tried and failed at hiding her smile. Phil was slightly red in the face, and could not meet Darcy's eyes.

"I should not have done that!", he said, though it was mostly to himself.

"Why?", Darcy asked, confusing the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"Why? Darcy, I'm your boss; I'm forty-six years old. You're only in your twenties, and you deserve someone who can keep up with you.", he knew he had lost the argument before he opened his mouth, but tried anyway.

"Age is nothing but a number, Phil. If anyone can keep up with me, you can. Besides, that wasn't even my question. I meant, why bother reprimanding yourself?", she replied, and he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Because if I don't, I might do it again, and again, and again, until I just can't help myself. It's a basic evaluation of the male human brain.", Coulson answered, only to get smacked in the shoulder by Darcy.

"I enjoyed that kiss, so that becoming habit would be of no issue for me. Really, I mean, what's a little more paperwork?", she asked, and he scowled before snapping.

"Damn it, Darcy! I didn't want to tell you, but at S.H.I.E.L.D., computer technicians constantly have to update our firewalls to make sure we can't get hacked. If the paperwork was on record, all of the agency would know about us within an hour or so. That would put you in an easier position to attract danger. I didn't just buy the taser for you because I thought you'd like it. I worry about you more often than I probably should, because I know you would be the one to attract danger like a spider with flies."

"I already knew that. When I was there last month, Stark was there, and he was complaining about the security measures. Phillip, please just calm down. I've tased a Norse god because he freaked me out, so I'm not afraid of tasering someone who's truing to hurt me. If you want to talk to me before we land in three-and-a-half hours, I'll be in my room.", Darcy said softly before walking to the private room where Phil had placed her bag when they boarded the plane.

"Nice going, Coulson.", Phil muttered to himself after a few minutes of silence before rising from the table to follow Darcy and talk with her.

By the time he reached the door, it was closed and locked. He knocked, but got no answer. He called out her name, but that garnered no response. Fear flooding him, not that he believed Darcy would take her own life, he pressed the button on the wall, and a keypad took the button's place.

Coulson pressed the correct code and entered the now unlocked room. Darcy was lying on her side, her back towards the door, utterly silent aside from her breathing. Her breathing was nowhere near even, so he knew she was awake. He also knew there was a strong possibility she was crying, so he did the bravest and stupidest thing he could have done in that moment. He decided to lie down beside her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. That was uncalled for, and I wouldn't be surprised if you taser me when I'm not looking.", he told her, and she rolled over to face him.

"Please, aside from Fury, Hill, and Dr. Banner, you're one of the last people I'd ever do that to. You don't use a taser on ninjas, and you are a ninja.", she said, hinting that she forgave him.

"I don't see tazing Dr. Banner as a good idea.", he added in, and it was obvious that the small talk was killing them both.

"Phil, what are we doing? I mean, that wasn't the first time since we've met that we've kissed, fought, and acted like it never happened. What am I to you? Am I your assistant? Am I your girlfriend? Am I just another S.H.I.E.L.D. asset? I need to know.", Darcy practically begged him for the answer she had been searching for since the second time they kissed.

Phil was silent for a few moments, reflecting on her question. He thought about all of the facts about the relationship between the two of them, listing them mentally.

_I enjoy it when we kiss._

_She works for me, meaning a relationship is not god for the office._

_However, she is rarely in the office._

_She's twenty years younger than me._

_She knows I can keep up with her._

_She's as sarcastic, if not more sarcastic, as Stark, and not afraid to use that against me._

_She says I am a ninja, which may or may not be true._

_She is beautiful._

_Every negative point I make, she'll find fault in._

_She is my match in every way._

Phil knew then that he had made his decision, and it was one he was willing to live with. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Darcy and said the one phrase she was not expecting.

"I love you."

* * *

By the time the plane touched down in New York, Phil already had a cover-story in place, putting so many roadblocks in place to hide his and Darcy's relationship that even Barton and Romanov combined would need at least a month to crack the first layer. As much as he would hate it when Natasha and Clint found out and tried to maim him for not telling them, he knew they would forgive him because they knew if anyone believed in them and would fight for them it would be Phil Coulson.

Darcy, meanwhile, was mostly dreading returning to New Mexico the next morning. Jane would either be full of questions or ignore her, as usual, and she would ,have to lie if anyone asked, as usual. Although, if Jane _did _actually noticed this disappearance, as she had been working nonstop on opening a wormhole, portal, Bifrost, Einstein-Rosen Bridge, or anything to get Thor back, Darcy would definitely be shocked. She hated being ignored completely about as much as she hated interrogations, but she knew Jane would do one or the other. Darcy continued pondering how her first boss would react when she got back to the lab, until Phil called her name.

"What? Sorry, lost in thought.", she told him, blinking before looking up at his face.

"Care to share?", he asked, and Darcy relayed her musings to Phil.

"She'll start noticing things in the real world once he returns to, as he put it while he was here, Midguard.", Phil said softly, gently stroking Darcy's coco-colored hair.

"Do I really get to tackle Stark's attitude on my own?", she asked, content to just be in Phil's arms.

"Pretty much, because it was your laptop that the files were accessed from; it would be you he'd want to confront.", he replied as they were forced to sit up and gather all of their belongings.

At Phil's reply, Darcy was positively giddy. It was not everyday one got to take the ego of a "Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist" down a peg or two; or, as Darcy factored in the size of Tony Stark's ego, three pegs. Sarcasm and witty remarks were Darcy's specialties.

It had taken fifteen minutes for Darcy to knock Stark's ego off its pedestal and strike up a conversation with him. He was actually a decent person to talk to if he was given the chance.

"So, who do you work for in all actuality?", he asked eventually, and Darcy decided to truthfully reply.

"I'm a Political Science Major right now, so I work for Dr. Jane Foster as a lab assistant to get my credits, but I get paid to be Ph- Agent Coulson's assistant. I guess you could say I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So you're a lab assistant for college credits, and you work for Coulson for money.", Stark stated, but Darcy shook her head.

"I'm Agent Coulson's assistant because we get along with each other, and we trust each other. 90% of my S.H.I.E.L.D. paycheck goes towards my tuition.", she corrected him, and Darcy could just see Phil smile over Stark's shoulder.

Stark just smirked, shaking his head before speaking again, "There's more than that to this story. I can feel it. Not to mention that I am the master of dating your assistant. Don't worry, you two! I'll keep this to myself."

Darcy looked at Phil, who shrugged before walking over to Stark.

"Tony, I am speaking as a friend, not your boss/handler. If you open your mouth about this to anyone, Darcy will find you and taser you. Trust me when I say, she has stated that there are only a handful of people she wouldn't do that to, and you are not on that list. You already know I'll taser you, so now that's two people you probably shouldn't be on the wrong side of.", he whispered to the consultant.

"I understand. Now, if I may, I have to meet with a guy about clean energy sources.", and with that, the still smirking Tony Stark left the two alone.

"How long until he blows something up and you have to go after him?", Darcy asked, and Phil laughed.

"I give it a week. He's got Pepper to keep him in line, so I don't worry about him as much. Right now, I'm all y-", Phil was cut off by his cell phone.

"Fury's, you're all Fury's.", she corrected as he stepped to the side to take the phone call, and he was glad they were in a deserted underground laboratory.

Darcy stood there, watching Phil. He just nodded as he spoke throwing in the occasional "I understand, Sir." before hanging up.

"As much as I would love to stay, Fury said we have a situation. It was something about a large block of ice being brought in to be thawed out in the lab on the bottom level. He said I'd really like to be there when the subject was released.", Phil said to her as he came back over.

"I understand. Anything you need me to do while I'm here? Any paperwork you need filed? Should I go on a coffee run?", Darcy asked, and Phil thought for a moment before agreeing to the coffee.

"Here, put it on the company card. I should really get to Fury and the block of ice he wants me to watch melt before he forces me to move in with Tony Stark as punishment.", Phil said as he handed over his S.H.I.E.L.D. issued credit card.

When Darcy was walking out of Starbucks an hour later, she swore under her breath in French. Someone had walked straight into her as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. The coffees she had been carrying flew into the air and landed on the sidewalk beside her.

"I am so sorry!", the voice was that of a young male, somewhere between 16 and 25 years old.

Darcy looked up and saw a young man who looked positively panicked.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I can wait another hour.", she said sarcastically as she turned to go back inside.

"I'll pay for them, I promise. This has so not been my week!", he exclaimed.

"Well, as long as you're paying, do you have a name, Soldier?", she asked, blinking when she realized she had used one of Phil's favorite Captain America references.

"I'm Peter, Peter Parker. And you are?", he asked.

"I'm Darcy Lewis, and the coffee you're buying is for my boss, and he's like a ninja or something.", Darcy told him.

"Don't tell me you work for the FBI!", Peter exclaimed, and Darcy rolled her eyes, trying to not laugh at S.H.I.E.L.D. being overly obscure at the moment.

"No, I'm a personal assistant to a friend of Tony Stark's.", and with that, Peter shut up.

Peter remained silent until they had the coffees and were back outside.

"So, Darcy, do you live in New York?", he asked.

"No, I live in New Mexico. My boss is always traveling, and I'm still in Grad school, so I'm also a research assistant for Dr. Jane Foster. She's published a lot of things over the years on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and she's been continuing her work. Let me guess, you live here and go to a local high school?", Darcy replied.

"Yeah, I go to Midtown Science High. Is Tony Stark really as cocky as he sounds in his interviews?", Peter asked, and Darcy laughed.

"Actually, yes, he is; but in his case, it's not that surprising. Tony is a cool guy once you take his ego down a few pegs. Are you interested in interning for him in the future? Because I'll warn you, he only accepts perfection in his laboratories. Of course, that's also when he gets annoying.", she said, and it was Peter's turn to laugh.

"No, but my dad worked in the scientific community, and I will probably get stuck doing something science related with my life, so I may as well collect all of the information I can ahead of time.", Peter explained, and a proverbial light bulb went off over Darcy's head.

"With the way you just got information out of me, perhaps you might look into majoring in journalism in college? You'd make a good reporter.", the PoliSci major commented, silently adding, "Or a S.H.I. E.L. D. operative."

"Thanks for the career advice, but shouldn't you be on your way back to your boss, Darcy?", he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, because Phil was called to a giant freezer, so he'll probably want his coffee while it's hot.", Darcy responded, chuckling at the mental image of Phil and Fury shivering in a windowless testing facility.

"Is Phil your boss?", Peter asked.

"Yeah, he's Phillip the Ninja. I need to be going, so I'll see about looking you up on Facebook later, Peter.", Darcy called over her shoulder as she hurried down the street.

"See ya, Darcy!", Peter called back, and before she knew it, Darcy was back at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters building.

When Darcy finally found the lab Phil and Director Fury were in, she had to hurriedly place the coffees on the nearest table before she could run over to Phil who was passed out in a nearby chair.

"Director Fury, what happened to him?", she asked the man with the eye-patch.

"He looked at the block of ice, Ms. Lewis. If you want, you can see for yourself what caused Agent Coulson's fainting spell.", Nick Fury replied.

Darcy turned and looked at the ice block before her. Trapped, frozen, just inside the ice casing, was a man in his twenties with honey blonde hair. He was dressed in a costume that had an American flag color scheme.

Darcy gasped and turned back to Fury, one statement falling from her lips.

"You found the Captain!", she exclaimed just as Phil began to stir.

"Darcy, where's my coffee?", the formerly unconscious man asked.

"Right here, Phil. I just got back from Starbucks in time to find out that you're going to fulfill your life's wish. It seems that you and Howard Stark were right.", she whispered, smiling as she handed him his coffee.

"You can't kill a Super Soldier.", was his reply.

"So I've been told. How long does it take for a man frozen in a block of ice to be released?", Darcy asked, looking from Phil to Captain America.

"We have no real idea. He's encased in a lot of ice, and he probably needs severe medical attention once we got him out anyway. This is to stay within this room until we're sure of what's going to happen.", Phil said as he sipped his coffee, basking in its warmth.

"Then maybe you can offer Jane that job a little earlier than planned, because I want to be here when he gets out of the ice. Also, Tony Stark should be here. He and Howard may have not got along very well, but this would be something I think he would want to be here for.", Darcy stated, and Phil agreed to ask Tony about that.

"Actually, Ms. Lewis, Agent Coulson and I were talking on the way down here prior to his loss of consciousness. We were thinking of offering you a promotion. Do you like the title 'Agent Darcy L. Lewis'?", Fury asked, and a new chapter in Darcy's life was about to begin.

* * *

Eight Moths Later...

Darcy sat in the main living room of the residential section of Stark Tower. She was anxious for Phil to return from headquarters. The day had been especially eventful for her, and she needed to tell him her big news before she lost her nerve. The moment came with the dinging of the elevator, which caused her to jump out of her seat..

"I have something big to tell you!", she called, smiling at him.

"And I have something big to tell you!", he called back, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"You may want to sit down for my news.", Darcy recommended.

"You may want to sit down as well, so why don't we both take a seat?", Phil offered, and they sat together on the couch.

"On three, okay?", he asked, to which she nodded.

"One; two; three!", they counted off together before saying their news at exactly the same time.

"Steve Rodgers woke up today!"

"I'm pregnant!", Darcy's single sentence drowned out all of the thoughts in Phil's brain save one, which he voiced.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes, Phil, you are. You aren't upset, are you?", she asked, gently taking his hand in her own.

"No, just surprised; we should tell Fury and Hill, as they're the Director and Assistant Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Until we're certain nothing will go wrong, I think we should keep this a secret from Tony, Pepper, Barton, and Romanov.", Phil answered, his mind briefly wandering to something he had not thought about in years.

Darcy obviously could tell he was mentally somewhere else, so she gave his hand a small squeeze and brought him back to reality.

"Penny for your thoughts?", she asked.

"I'll be right back. I have to get something out of our room.", he replied quickly, hurrying down the hallway.

When he returned, her had a red box in his hand. Sitting back down beside Darcy as he had earlier, he took her hand in his and spoke from the heart.

"I once said I would never ask this question, but I've changed. Since the day we met, you've been giving me hell for all kinds of things, but I don't mind that. I thought about this a few times before today, and the baby just sort of makes my Pros list outweigh my Cons list on this subject, so now I will ask you the question that you will most likely hit me for. Darcy Louise Lewis, will you marry me?", as he spoke, Darcy watched him open the box, remove the heart-shaped box inside that one, and open that box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

Darcy was silent for a few minutes, tears threatening to spill. She thought of her child, their child, growing up with two parents that loved and adored it; two parents who were that happily married and obnoxiously in love couple; that was what she used to base her one-word answer off of.

"Yes."

What should have been a celebration-filled night was interrupted around midnight. Of course, this had to happen when neither Darcy nor Phil had clothes on, so Phil was not excited to take Director Fury's call. The call itself did not make him any happier.

"Something's wrong. What is it?", Darcy asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"Loki got into the compound in which Dr. Selvig was working. He's after the tesseract, and at this point, he has it in addition to Dr. Selvig and Clint Barton.", Darcy closed here eyes at those words. Erik was her friend, and Clint was more important to Phil than the others could have ever imagined.

"How did Loki get back to Midguard?", she asked, her jaw set.

"We're not sure, but he knows who the most brilliant people on in this realm are; therefore, Fury has ordered you and Jane to be relocated to a safe house far away from New York.", Phil answered.

"How far is far?", Darcy asked.

"Tromsø, Norway; you should get dressed, because Fury wants you and Jane on you way there before dawn.", he responded, but Darcy did not move.

"I don't want you going with them. I want you with us, Phil, with me and our child. Is that too much to ask?", she begged for an answer, but Phil just took her hand in his own.

"Darcy, you are going with Jane to protect her, but she isn't to know this unless all of the other guards are taken out. I have to go with Director Fury because I am one of two people who can talk to Clint. I can get through to him, if it comes down to that.", he explained, and Darcy relented.

Hours later, Darcy and Jane stepped off of a S.H.I.E.L.D. airplane and into the cold that awaited them. They were surrounded by guards, but the guards were watching Darcy, and she was watching Jane. This was going to be a long assignment.

* * *

A month had gone by when Director Fury arrived in Tromsø for Darcy and Jane. While Jane collected her belongings, the Director turned to Darcy.

"Agent Lewis, everyone believes Agent Coulson to be dead. That is false, but until he wakes from his coma, no one can know. Agent Barton is scheduled to undergo therapy star-", but Darcy cut him off.

"No, I won't allow that. Clint feels guilty because he thinks he could have stopped Phil's death had he not been under Loki's control. Therapy is not the way to settle this. When Phil wakes up, Clint is the first person I want notified. My child will have his or her father and pseudo-brother, not one or the other. If you're confused, Director, check Phil's personnel file.", Darcy said in a low voice, daring the man to defy her.

Director Fury remained silent, so Darcy continued talking.

"I want to see him as soon as we get back to New York."

* * *

To say Darcy was expecting the sight before her was an understatement. Phil looked as if he was asleep, but the machines hooked up to him ruined the thought. It had been a week, but she was still not used to it.

"Agent Lewis, may we speak with you?", one of the two doctors who had entered the room asked.

"Of course, but I don't want to leave his side.", she replied, her ring no longer on the chain she wore it on in Tromsø, but on her left hand once more.

"He may not pull through, but we have an idea. A test was recently done on primates using blood samples from Steven Rodgers. We have managed to extract the Super Soldier Serum, analyzed it, and replicated it. If we were to inject it into Agent Coulson, we may be able to save him. The only catch is that he should not ever be told of this happening. We want him to feel as normal as possible, and acknowledging the serum only makes the injected patient more aware of it in his or her system.", the other doctor explained.

"Do it. Phil loves Captain America, so getting to be like him would be a dream come true, even if he never knew it. Do whatever it takes.", Darcy said softly, gently stroking Phil's hand and smiling at him lovingly.

The serum was injected into Phil's system, and the affect was very apparent. All of his muscles became firmer than they had been prior to his near-death experience, his heart rate became stable, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Darcy!", he gasped out.

"I'm right here. Everything is fine, the baby is fine, and our family is fine. Clint is going to be told that you're alive soon, so be prepared for that. Just breathe, and everything will be fine.", she told him, and for the first time since he was stabbed, they both believed that statement.


End file.
